Make Your Luck
by SourGummyBear
Summary: Dani Rocque came out to LA to find her father, and make a music career. She didn't come to find love, with four hockey playing singers from Minnesota. But will she end up hurting the ones she loves by stealing their fame? T for now, just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! So, BTR has been overpowering my mind a lot lately, so i just had to write a story about. Sorry the first chapter is so short :-\ the others will be longer, I promise :)

R&R &heart

* * *

_Daniela Rocque_

Can I just say that finding a job in California during the summer is exceedingly hard?

I've looked everywhere. I checked out the beach, to sea I maybe they needed a lifeguard, but instead of a simple no, they told me that I was the fourth teenager to come ask them that question today. I went to the movie theater, only to see a sign that read, "We do not have any openings for jobs. Don't even ask,". I went to the tanning salon, against my better judgment, which seemed to be the only place that actually had jobs available. But when I went to meet the manager, I was scared away because literally, the guy was tan as tan can be, even tanner than Taylor Lautner in August, except or around his eyes, which were paper white. I decided that I was okay with my less than tan ivory skin color, and that I really didn't want to risk getting skin cancer. So I went on, looking for more jobs.

Which is how I ended up here, in the middle of Wal-Mart, looking for a sales manager or someone to give me a well needed job. I looked for people in blue vests, but none of them passed by. I gave up, and made my way to the cashiers.

"Hi," I said, giving them my trying to be nice, but am severely annoyed, smiles. "Can you tell me where I can find a sales manager? I'm looking for a job, and I _really_ need one."

"Sorry, pussycat," said the elderly lady, who looked to be in her mid-fifties or sixties. "No jobs available."

I groaned, throwing my hand against the counter, feeling the anger burning in the pit of my stomach. "No, you know what, lady?" I looked down at her name tag. "Sheryl? I have looked all over this entire town, and this is my last hope. So you can either get a freaking store manager, or you can tell me where the hell I am supposed to find another job!" I was getting right up into this women's face, and people were staring, but it wasn't like I cared. I only cared, when I heard the cashier next to us calling or security. "Please," I said, a little calmer than before. "Can you just tell me where I can get a job?"

Sheryl shrugged. "I would try the tanning salon. I hear the pay is really good there."

I closed my eyes, my nostrils flaring, as I tried to control my anger. Sheryl looked at me expectantly, and a noise that closely resembled a growl came from my throat. "NO! Okay, you know what Sheryl?" I spat her name with as much venom as possible. "I am NOT going to go work at a tanning salon!" it was then that I felt two pairs of strong hands grab my arms, and carry me away from the counter. "If the pay is so good there, then why don't you work there, and give me a job here!" I kept yelling obscenities until I was outsides of the store, blocked by two men in black suits and black sunglasses. They looked, honestly, like they just stepped out of some Jackie Chan spy movie. I struggled trying to get out of their grip and humphed when I finally did.

A lot o people claim that I have anger management problems, but I'd have to disagree. It's not that I have anger management problems, per se, but its more that I get angry when something doesn't go my way. I mean, sure, my doctors put me on medication that's supposed to keep me from being so angry all the time, but normally I'm a chill as an ice cube. But as of right now, my ice cube persona is melting away from this freaking heat, and from my horrible day that is just about to get even worse. Why you may ask?

Well, for one thing, I was about to walk in front of my father's record studio. What's so bad about walking in front of my father's record studio? In short, my father has no idea who I am. He doesn't know that I'm in California, looking for him, or the fact that I know who he is. Sure, he knows about me, but he never even cared enough to come and find me after I was born. But I care enough to find him. And today, I am going to find him.

I stopped and look at the tall building that read "Rocque Records" on the side. I felt myself growing angry all over again, but this time it wasn't from some inept cashier named Sheryl. It was from knowing that my father was in that building, and he didn't even know who I was, or that I was looking for him. He knew nothing about me.

"Hey!" a women said, as she walked down the stairs at the front doors. "You do know that this is private property, right?" she asked, gripping to her clipboard, like it was a child that couldn't be put down or else, it'd run away. I immediately knew who it was; Kelly Wainwright. She's worked for my father for the past 14 years. I've never even met her before but I knew who she was.

"Sorry, its just-," I tried to come up with something clever to say, about how I was getting directions from someone and I ended up here, or that I was supposed to have zigged when I should have zagged, but instead I just blurted out the truth. "I'm here to see my father."

Kelly's eyes just opened wider. "Your father?" she asked, and I nodded my head. "Who might that be?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Do you really want me to call security?"

I scoffed at her lack of knowledge on me. "Please, it's not gonna be like it's the first time today or anything."

"Look," Kelly said, obviously aggravated. "I've been through a lot today, and I really don't want to deal with anything more. Can you please just tell me who you are?"

I sighed, giving in. "I'm Dani." She raised an eyebrow. "Rocque. My name is Dani Rocque. Gustavo Rocque is my father."

* * *

ooh, a cliffie! so, I'm going to try to post another chapter by Friday. I have exams this week, and if i fail them because i've been writing this, its totally worth it. Please R&R! Comments causes inspiration, which causes more chapters!

love it. hate it. review it.


	2. Chapter 2

**_So here is chapter two! i know i promised it by friday, but my brain is fried from exams._**

**_This story changed POVs a lot, so just be cared of that. :)_**

**_enjoy!_**

* * *

_Kendall Knight_

"Oh, Gustavo, come on!" James said, ripping off another one of his bandanas. "We can have a bad boy, but we can't have a bandana boy? What is this?"

What was James' obsession with bandanas anyway? I mean, do they really have a purpose other than to make people look ridiculous?

"Bandana's are not cool," Carlos said. "In fact, they're kind of stupid,"

"Oh really?" James asked, looking at the childish boy. "Well, you're kind of stupid." Carlos glared at him, clipping the strap of his helmet under his chin. Carlos attacked James, making growling noises, as James screamed about his face, which needed to be protected.

"DOGS!" Gustavo shouted. "Get up off the floor, and start singing."

"He made fun of my bandana!" James yelled, throwing himself on top of Carlos again.

"He called me stupid!" Carlos yelled, fighting against James' grasp.

"Well, you're both stupid. There does that make it any better?" I raised an eyebrow at them.

"No!" they said in unison. And they continued to fight.

"Why are we friends with them/" Logan asked, nudging me. Carlos and James were still rolling around on the floor, calling each other this and that.

"I honestly don't know anymore."

"DOGS!" Gustavo yelled again, causing James and Carlos to stop fighting, caught in a piled of tangled limbs and somehow James was wearing Carlos' helmet backward. "Our album comes out in less than one month and we need to finish putting down vocals for the songs so we can START PROMOTING!"

Honestly, I hadn't even thought about the whole promoting thing yet. I had been caught up with this whole recording thing, dance rehearsals and Jo; she was back in North Carolina for the next month and she said we needed to talk when she got back. About what, I'm not sure. All I know is that when a girl says that we need to talk, it's never a good sign.

"Wait," James said, standing up and fixing his shirt, which, like the helmet, was on backwards. "Promoting? You mean like putting out a single and doing interviews and stuff like that?" James eyes lit up at all of his words; he was finally living his dream. He was becoming famous.

"Exactly. And you're going to do a small acoustic concert tour with you band that Kelly is setting up." Gustavo did a turn in his swirly chair, which I must admit, looked really fun.

Even though Gustavo could be such a hard ass sometimes, he was still a kid at heart. I think that's why the four of could actually stand him.

Sometimes.

"Is that what that phone call that Kelly just took was all about?" Carlos said, stealing his helmet back from James.

"Nah," Gustavo spun around again, saying 'whee' like a child on a swing. "That was her mom calling from Italy. She forgot what size shoe Kelly wears."

"That was completely random." I said.

"Eh," Gustavo shrugged.

"So, when exactly are we going to finish recording?" Logan asked. "Shouldn't the album be in production by now?"

"Well, if Kelly would EVER GET OFF THE PHONE, maybe we could get back to work."

Kelly had been gone a long time. Well, actually it had only been 10 minutes, but 10 minutes is more than enough time to remind her mother what size shoe she wears.

"I can go find her if you want," Logan offered.

I nodded draping my arm around Logan's small shoulder frame. "I can help him."

Gustavo looked between me and Logan, contemplating the outcome of sending to two of us to find her. "Yeah, it's probably better to send you two dogs than those two; they'd fight the entire time."

"We would not!" James said, his brown eyes saddening. Carlos nodded in agreement, putting his hand on James' shoulder.

"Kendall and Logan, go find Kelly and tell her we need her.' Gustavo took a quick look at Carlos and James, who were about to object. "NOW!"

Logan and I left the room just as Carlos and James started to complain about how we always get to do everything. Logan and I looked at each other once we were in the hallway and smiled. We did always get to do everything.

Rocque Records was actually a big place; the first time we got there, we got lost trying to find the right entrance to the building; there are several of them.

"Kelly!" I called through the hallways, my voice echoing back to me.

"She's outside!" a voice called back.

Creepy.

When Logan and I walked outside the building, we did find Kelly. But, she wasn't talking to her mom about Italian shoes and Rome. Instead, she was talking to a girl.

And a cute girl at that.

* * *

_Danni Rocque_

Tall, blonde and eyebrows.

That's what I first thought when I met Kendall Knight. Well, meet would be the wrong word because I technically only saw him for about a minute, maybe even less.

Same with Logan Mitchell, except with Logan I thought 'Short, funny and unbearably cute'. He looked like you could just fold him up and stuff him your pocket. He was so _tiny. _

"Kelly," The blonde one said as they both exited to main building entrance. 'Gustavo needs you so we can finish recording."

Kelly sighed, rubbing her temples. 'Okay guys," She looked at me and said, "I have to take care of something, first okay?"

The shorter brunette nodded and said, "Okay, but Gustavo is getting pretty upset because you're not in there so I would go-"

"I get it Logan!" Kelly snapped. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

* * *

I guess you could say I was nervous, meeting Gustavo for the first time. I mean, the guy was my father after all. But this was the biggest first impression of my life. I was meeting the guy who gave me life, who is the reason why I am alive. I'm also meeting the guy who didn't care enough about me to come and find me once I was born. If I didn't impress him now, I'm not sure I ever would. I'm not sure I'd ever have a father. Sixteen years without at father was long enough for me.

"So," Kelly said when we reached the studio doors. "Gustavo is just inside. Just…don't drop the ball too soon with him okay? He's under a lot of stress right now."

I nodded, following her into the studio.

"Kelly!" Gustavo said, and I gulped seeing my father for the first time.

He was pretty big, with a round face ornate with an extremely awkward and unnecessary goatee beard thing. He was wearing a blinged out baseball hat, that made him look like he was trying to be coo, which was probably what he was aiming for, and he also had a million and one rings on. He totally looked his part.

"Where have you-" he pointed at me. "Who is this?"

Kelly put a hand on my shoulder. "This is Danni." Kelly said. I smiled at Gustavo and he nodded. So far, so good. "She needed a summer job so I told her she could be my intern."

Gustavo growled. "Danni, meet the dogs; Kendall, Logan, James and Carlos." I waved to them and they smiled back at me. "Now, shut up and let's FINISH THIS SONG!"

At this rate, I'll have a father in no time.

* * *

_**Ugh, i promise the chapters will be longer eventually. I have until Wednesday, and then im done with school and then my mind is all on vacation. so, after wednesday, you can expect longer chapters i promise!**_

_**Love it. Hate it. Review it.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**So, here's chapter 3! Sorry it look longer than expected, i had trouble with the end of this chapter. Thanks to those who have reviewed!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Danni Rocque_

Gustavo growled as he threw is headphones on the ground. "I just don't get it." He exclaimed to me and Kelly. "I'm Gustavo Rocque. THE Gustavo Rocque. Yet, somehow Kendall and his pack of dogs screw up the ending of a song so much, to the point where I can't fix it!"

I rolled my eyes, knowing exactly what the problem was. The way Gustavo had it know was Carlos singing low, and Kendall singing high. Very simply, to two should switch parts.

Kelly looked at me, her eyes begging, "What do we do?"

"Gustavo," I said quietly. It was really weird calling my father by his first name. "Can I make a suggestion?"

He nodded, almost like he had given up. "Well, it's not the boys' fault as to why they keep messing up." I said, slowly taking off my headset. "It's what they're singing."

"What?" Gustavo yelled, and I could feel the ground shake a little bit under my sneakers.

"Just hear me out…" I voiced his face red as a tomato. "You have Kendall singing too high, and Carlos singing to low. Carlos doesn't have that deep lower register."

Gustavo raised an eyebrow at me. "How would you know that? You've been listening to them for half an hour."

I shrugged. "I have a musician's ear. My mom majored in music," Gustavo nodded. Of course, he didn't ask about my father.

Damn.

"So what do you think I should do?"

"Well, Kendall has that low voice that Carlos doesn't have and vice versa. The end doesn't sound good because the boys go flat since they can't hit those notes." I tapped my pencil against my clipboard that Kelly gave me. "Just switch the two around, and it should be fine.

"Hmm…" Gustavo said, stroking his beard. I looked at him anxiously hoping that he would at least try my idea. "Fine." He said, and I let out a deep breath of relief. "But if it doesn't work, you're fired.

Kendall Knight

Thank you sweet baby Jesus for letting Danni hear how strained my voice was. I sounded like a 13 year old pubescent boy; my voice was cracking so much. It was all Gustavo's fault for making me sing all of those goddamn high notes. I was more of a low note kind of guy. I didn't want my voice to be so high that it sounded like I had been kicked in the balls repeatedly, time after time again.

Plus, Carlos sounded better hitting the high notes. He didn't squeak.

As the last note rang through the sound booth, Gustavo smiled. He smiled. With teeth and everything. He gave us two thumbs up and said, "You guys are done for the day." In a chipper voice.

"Whoo!" we all said in unison. I turned to give James a high five.

"Dude," he whispered to me. "That girl is hot!"

I rolled my eyes. Only James would say that when there was only a glass panel between us and said girl. "If you think she's so hot, then why don't you go for her? I have Jo." I said.

"Yeah, Jo, who is going to be gone for the next month and is probably, going to break up with you when she gets back." James raised an eyebrow. "And you can't even tell me that that girl-"

"Danni?" I said, making sure James didn't think of her just as 'that girl'.

"Danni," he grimaced, "doesn't get your blood pumping and heart racing."

"Dude!" I said, smacking his chest. "Jo?"

James opened the door as we left the claustrophobic room. Gustavo and Kelly were talking about something that I didn't even bother listening too, while Danni just sat, doodling on her clipboard.

"Think about it Kendall," James said, putting his hand on Kendall's shoulder. "No girl time for a month, and you'll go crazy."

I didn't care what James though right now. I wasn't going to cheat on Jo when she's across the country. I'm not that kind of guy.

"Logan!" I heard Carlos yell. I knew immediately that Carlos was probably about to do something insanely stupid that would probably end up in bodily harm. "You're no fun."

"Carlos, what are you doing?"James asked once we were in view of the two of them.

Carlos was wearing a pair of feathered wings and his rocket skates. God only knows what he was trying to do.

"I am trying to see if I can fly, using my rocket skates and wings. But, Logan," he smacked the back of Logan's head. "Said it was a bad idea."

Logan scoffed. "We're on the fifth floor. You'll only fall five floors and possibly break a bone, or multiple. Is it worth the risk?"

"Dude," Carlos said, smacking his helmet that was secure on his head. "That's what I wear this for."

Well.

It was nice knowing ya, Carlos.

Danni Rocque

"Boys!" Gustavo yelled, bursting out of the room.

I raised an eyebrow at what I saw, wanting yet not wanting to know what had happened. Carlos was yelling obscenities at James, who had him tackled on the floor, Carlos' hands pinned up over his head. Carlos was wearing white, sparkly feathered wings and he had some sort of… explosive, it looked like, attached to his skates.

"Oh, hey," James said, noticing me, Kelly, and Gustavo standing there, watching them. James stood up, helping Carlos up, who muttered "Jack ass,"

"You know, normally, I would ask," Gustavo shook his head. "But I really don't want to know."

I smirked. That was my reaction exactly.

"What's up?" Logan asked. "I thought we could go?"

"Oh, you can." The boys sighed, walking towards the elevators to leave. "You're just taking Danni with you."

I literally thought I saw James' eyes pop out of his head. "W-we get to take her home?" he asked excitedly, smiling his pearly whites.

"Don't get any ideas," Kelly said, when she noticed me scrunching my nose. "She's just staying with you guys until we can get an apartment at the Palm Woods when one opens up."

Carlos had a confused look on his face. "Not that I have a problem with her staying with us, although it is a little weird since we just met her an hour ago and now she's living with us, for who knows how long, and especially since we don't have that much space in the apartment as it is, so, we'll be squished, kind of like a peanut butter sandwich, which I could totally go for right now-"

"Carlos!" the five of them said in unison.

"Sorry," Carlos said, sheepishly taking off his helmet. 'But, why can't she just get a hotel room?"

"Gustavo was banned from all of the hotels in this state." Kelly explained. "That's why he had to stay with you when he flooded his mansion remember?"

"Oh yeah," the boys said in unison.

"So, she'll be staying with you, with no goofing around and NO QUESTIONS ASKED!"

If it was even possible after seeing the pool, my jaw dropped even further when I stepped into the boys' apartment.

"You live here?" I scoffed, looking at the brightly colored walls, taking in all of the RCM CBT Globelnet Saniod products that were scattered about the room; there was a television the size of my bed back home, dome-hockey, and a sound system with big shiny knobs just to name a few. It was way more than I would have ever been able to afford on my own.

"It's a little thing we like to call home," Logan said, smiling at me as he walked in to the apartment.

"Mom, Katie, we're home!" Kendall called, throwing his jacket on the orange plush L shaped couch.

"And we have a surprise for you!" James said, rubbing his hands together. I rolled my eyes, dropping my bag down next to Kendall's leather jacket.

I gasped when I was the large yellow swirling tube of death in the corner that led from the second floor to the first. They have a swirly slide! A freaking swirly slide! Who has a swirly slide in their apartment? I'm almost positive that's the coolest thing I've ever seen.

"You have a swirly slide in your apartment?" I asked, turning around to face Kendall. My eyes went wide at what I saw instead.

Kendall tugged at the bottom of his shirt, pulling his short over his head, revealing his muscled stomach. "Whoa." I said.

I watched Kendall take a huge breath and say "Oh shit! Danni I am so sorry if this is awkward for you!"

Awkward? No. Making me want to spray whipped cream on you and lick it off? Hell yes.

"It's just, I like to, you know, be comfortable after a long day or work. I can-"

"Kendall?" a women who looked to be in her late 30's or early 40's said. "What's the sur-"she looked at me. "prise?"

"Mom," Kendall said, moving over to me, putting a hand on my shoulder. "This is Danni. She's the surprise."

"Kendall," she said, raising an eyebrow at me. I can see where Kendall gets his eyebrow moving abilities. "I thought you said you weren't going to bring girls home till you're eighteen."

Kendall sighed. "Moooooom!" He said, as if it was the eighth time today that he's had to explain this. "Jo?" he rolled his eyes. "Danni needs a place to stay here until an apartment here opens up. She's interning with Kelly. Can she stay here?"

Mrs. Knight looked me over once more. "Okay," she said shrugging. "She can stay in Katie's room. There's an extra bed in there.

"Thank you Mrs. Knight." I smiled, picking up my bag, and followed a, still shirtless, Kendall.

Katie Knight

There was a knock on my door, followed by a "Katie, open up, it's Kendall."

I sighed, shutting my laptop. Stupid older brother.

"What?" I asked when I opened my door. There was a girl standing next to Kendall, who, as usual wasn't wearing a shirt. He should really learn to keep his shirt on once in a while.

'Katie," he said, stepping into my room, followed by the new girl. "This is Danni." New girl smiled at me. "Danni, this is Katie my little sister. Katie, Danni needs a place to stay for a while so she's staying here with you." He looked at Danni and said, "I'll let you get settled in." and then left.

Danni smiled at me, and then dropped her bags on the bed across from mine.

Eck. I did not like this girl. Yeah, I know, I just met her, don't judge a book by its cover, blah, blah, blah. But this girl… there was something about her that I just didn't like. So what if she is insanely pretty with long luscious light brown hair and emerald green eye with a smile that could make just about any guy melt? Just one look in her eyes and I could tell that she was hiding something; it was all in her eyes. They told stories of loss and stories of happiness. But more than anything, they showed lies and secrets.

All in all, this girl is going on my do not trust list.

Danni turned and looked at me. "Does Kendall always walk around with no shirt on?" she asked.

I crossed my arms and squinted my eyes, looking her over. "Look," I said. "I am not even going to pretend, so I'm just going to come right out and say it." She raised an eyebrow. "I don't like you. You're hiding something. And I am going to figure out what it is."

* * *

**They are slowly getting longer! yaya for that. reviews are love, and they inspire me so much! **

**Love it. Hate it. Review it.**

**Click the little review button... it's lonely. :)  
**


	4. Insomnia

_**A/N: Okay, I am so so so soooo sorry it took me so long to update. It's the little thing I call writers block. It's so weird, because I could have no idea about where I'm supposed to go with this story, but then I do, and I can whip out a chapter in no time. Anyway, I'm probably boring you. So please, read on.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Danni Rocque**

I think I can say that I am officially afraid of Katie Knight. On my first night in apartment 2J, Katie made it perfectly clear to me that I was on her bad list. I mean, I didn't even say anything to her, and she judges me without getting to know me? What is this?

Breathe Danni, breathe. Don't let your temper get the best of you.

But, yeah. On the first night, I just could not sleep. I kept thinking that Katie was going to die my hair, or shove me in a box and send me to Cambodia. So, I slept with one eye open- literally. I didn't even sleep, well I got _maybe_ two hours, but that is not nearly enough sleep for me. Hell, eight hours of sleep isn't enough for me. But that is not the point. The point is that me plus not sleeping, equals very cranky, snippy, and sometimes in an I want to bite your head off mood the next day.

* * *

If anyone knows about love at first sight, it would be my mother.

My mother and Gustavo met at a hot young party in Hollywood. My mother was a model, turned singer, and she was attending her first record label party. Of course, she was signed with Griffin Records, which is what Rocque Records was called before Gustavo was hired there.

She was standing by the punch when she saw Gustavo for the first time. I have seen pictures of Gustavo from way back in the day, and let's just say he was actually kind of attractive, and skinny. It's no wonder my mother fell for him. She started flirting up a storm, and Gustavo ended up asking her on a date. It went uphill from there.

My mother and Gustavo were together for three years. After about the first year of their relationship, Rocque Records was created and Gustavo was becoming a huge hit. He had artists coming to Rocque Records like you wouldn't believe; he had boy bands forming out of thin air that became huge musical icons, like BoyQuake and Boyz City.

The two of them couldn't be happier. They were the iconic relationship, what everyone wanted. People looked up to them because they were perfect. They didn't have any faults.

But then my mother got pregnant. And Gustavo left her for some other model that, y'know, wasn't pregnant.

Apparently, before my mom got pregnant, Gustavo didn't even have a temper. My mom has these old videos of the two of them that she showed me when I would start to cry about not having a father. Gustavo seemed so nice, he was laughing and joking around with her, he just looked happy. That's the Gustavo I grew up wanting to know. The one who was fun, and loving, and a big goofball. But since I've gotten to L.A. the only side of Gustavo that I've seen is his temperamental side. It's crazy to think that someone who was once such a big fluff ball and loved almost everything could end up so heartless.

Gustavo had proposed to my mother. They were engaged, and he left her because he knocked her up. It crushed my mother. Most of my childhood memories were helping my mother get over what he did. Whenever I was sad about not having a father figure in my life, my mother got sad. It started to get really bad when she started to drink. I had to grow up so quickly because my mother was drunk half of the time. I would be lying in my bed, 'sleeping', and I could hear here opening yet another bottle of wine, and the next morning I would see a half empty wine bottle sitting on the kitchen island. She would be drunk on the couch and I had to help her to herbed, and then get her to Excedrin when the hangover hit. I basically became _her_ mother. When I hit my teens, she started to realize that she was going to mess up my life if she kept drinking her pains away. She started to spend more time with me; she would make me chocolate chip pancakes in the morning, although there would rarely be a time when she didn't burn the pancakes, she would help me wash the car, but she would start a water fight instead. She would even stay home from her job on the days that I was sick and have an 'I love Lucy' marathon with me. She was just a good mother.

I'm normally someone who looks at the present, and just forgets about the past, because it's not what's going on now, it's what was going on. But, for this specific moment in my life, I can't help but dwell on the past. It seemed better there.

So that's why I'm sitting in a dark apartment at 3 A.M. watching one of my mom's old videos. Before I came out here about a week ago, my mother had given me a bunch of the movies, mostly the really sappy ones like the one from Christmas where Gustavo dressed up like Santa Clause and asked her what she wanted for Christmas.

I smile as I watch the video, because even though I've seen it over twenty times, I can't get over how happy she looks. She was sitting on Gustavo's lap, talking about how she would want more than anything a new car for Christmas, when Gustavo pulled down the synthetic beard he was wearing. She didn't even know that it was Gustavo under the beard and her smile said it all. She was in love with him.

And he broke her heart.

I feel a tear forming in my eye as I watch Gustavo get down on one knee, preparing to propose, and I smile at my mother's reaction. The tear falls silently, but it falls nonetheless. They were such a goofy couple. It's the kind of relationship I would look for, only, I wouldn't want my fiancé to leave me and break my heart.

I'm actually starting to regret coming to find Gustavo. I'm so stupid, so selfish to want to find someone who doesn't even love me. I mean, he's a jerk right? He's a stupid jerk who didn't want the responsibility of a child. But you know what? He missed my childhood, but he's not going to miss anything else. And yeah, maybe it is selfish to want someone you've never had in your life, but whether he cares or not, he is still my father. And I want him to be a part of my life, no matter what.

"Danni?"

I look away from the screen and towards the person who called my name. Logan is rubbing his eyes, walking out of the room he shares with Kendall. I pause the movie, and say, "What are you doing up?"

Logan shrugs, making his way over to the refrigerator. "Can't sleep." He states bluntly. Even his voice sounds tired. Gustavo has really been pushing them lately. They're in a time crunch to finish the album, so Gustavo's been working them super hard.

"And orange juice is going to help?" I tease.

Logan chuckles, and gestures towards the computer sitting on my lap. "What are you watching?" he says, pouring two glasses of orange juice.

"Oh, it's nothing." I say, lowering the screen so that he can't see it.

Of course, there's no way I could ever out smart Logan. If there's one thing that I've learned about these boys in the past week it's that Logan is the brain. He knows everything, and when I say everything I mean _everything_. He can do all sorts of confusing math equations in his head without a calculator, and gets it right every time. He would be able to tell you how many hours of community service you would have to do for some stupid prank that they would pull. Basically you could count on Logan to give you the answer to everything.

"Didn't look like nothing," he hands me a glass, and sits down next to me, taking the computer from me.

I roll my eyes and say, "It's just old movies of my parents."

Logan nods, playing the Christmas clip, and I find myself struggling to hold back my tears again. But I really, really did not feel like explaining why I am crying to Logan. I mean, he's a genius so he could probably figure it out on his own, but I still didn't want him to know. Logan looks up at me when my mother says yes to Gustavo's proposal, and smiles. The smile quickly fades however, because in the blink of an eye, he has an arm wrapped around my shoulder and he's saying "Why are you crying?"

I can't believe myself, mainly because I just can't believe that I let my guard down like that. But, I wipe away the few stray tears and say, "Can I ask you something?"

Logan nods, his eyes full of concern. That's another thing about Logan. You can barely even know the guy, or not know him at all, and he'll still be concerned if you're hurt or crying. For example, I met this guy little over a week ago, and I know only a few things about him. But, still somehow, he cares about me almost as much as he cares about the other boys of Big Time Rush.

"If your dad left you and your mother before you were even born," I say, swallowing back more tears that were trying to break free. "Would you want to go meet him one day?"

Logan thinks about this for a moment. I can almost hear his thoughts in my head, because he's thinking so much about it. "Well," he starts, after thinking about it for a few seconds. "Personally, if he left before I was even born, than yeah, I would want to find him." He raises an eyebrow at me. "Is there a specific reason why he left? Hypothetically, of course."

I shrug, my shoulders heaving up and down. "He didn't want the responsibility of having to care for an infant?"

Logan flips open the computer screen again, and points to the red suit clad Gustavo. "This guy," he says. "He left you didn't he?"

I knew it! I knew this was a bad idea, because seriously is there anything in the world that Logan can't figure out?

"Yeah," I nod. "He did."

"I'm so sorry," Logan's voice is full of that same concern his eyes were filled with not too long ago.

I shake my head. "Why should you be sorry?" I ask. "I mean, it's not like it's your fault."

Logan looks at me, and there's something in his eyes that let me know that I can actually trust him. There was an innocence that just radiated through him, and it was the first time since I've been in L.A. where I felt like I could actually trust someone. "Yeah, I know." There was a pause of silence before he says "Do you even know how this guy is?" I nod, slightly reserved. "Then what are you doing here, wasting your time with us?" he asks, and the way his voice gets all tight tells me that he's about to go into lecture mode. "You should be out there, finding this guy! You should find that jack ass of a father of yours and tell him what he's missing out on! He's your dad! He should care about you!" I wince at his harsh words, but luckily he keeps going on. "You need to find him Danni. If you don't-"

"I've already found him," I interrupt him. He's about to question my statement but I don't let him. " Look, if I tell you something, you have to promise that you won't tell anyone." Logan puckers his lips, and his eyes are doing that whole you can trust me thing again. "Not even James, Carlos or Kendall, okay?"

"I promise."

I take a big breath before I speak. "Gustavo." Logan's eyebrow is still heightened, questioning my statement. "Gustavo is my father."

* * *

I should have known leaving my mother back in Denver was a bad idea. When I called her for the first time yesterday, she was bawling over the phone.

"It feels like he left me all alone again!" she cried. "I'm all alone!"

I sigh, because it hurts so much when someone who is so strong, and you look up to is crying. "Mom," I said, trying to sooth her. "I didn't leave you. Sure, I'm not with you right now, but I'm still with you in spirit!"

So today, I am in a supplies closet at Rocque Records and- why are there desks in here? But that's not the point. The point is that I am in a supplies closet trying to find cell phone signal. Just when I think I've got enough bars to call my mom, I lose it. And that's when I realize that in order to get full signal, I'll need to climb up onto the metal shelves, and I am way too tired. I couldn't sleep again last night, so I ended up waking Logan again with the movies playing on my computer. So we spent most of the night talking again. I feel really good after talking to Logan. Even though he has no idea what I'm going through actually feels like, he's smart enough to understand what I'm trying to say, because I'm almost positive that I make no sense in the early morning hours.

"UGH!" I groan as I exit the room and make my way back to the studio. Kelly walks past me, grabbing my arm and pulling me along with her. "Yes, Kelly?" I ask when we reach the kitchen.

"You're my intern." She says, handing me a coffee mug. "If you're going to be my intern, you need to learn all of the ropes, and that includes making Gustavo a cup of coffee."

When she says Gustavo, something clicks inside my head. "Gustavo!" Kelly gives me a look that says, 'what the hell?'. "I told Logan. About Gustavo."

"Does anyone else know?" she asks, flipping on the coffee machine. "Make Gustavo coffee," Kelly says to the coffee machine that has C.A.L. printed across the top.

"One coffee, coming up." The machine says in its creepy robot voice.

"No one else knows," I say, eyeing the machine. "And did that machine just talk?"

"Cool right?" Kelly asks. She picks up the coffee with foam, and hands it to me. Then she looks at me seriously and says, "When are you going to tell him?"

I shake my head, because honestly I have no idea when I'm going to drop the ball. I mean, so far, right now anyway, Gustavo actually likes me, and I don't want to ruin everything by telling him. Maybe I just shouldn't tell him. I mean, if he didn't want me then, why would he want me now?

"Danni," Kelly exasperates. "You need to tell him! Gustavo is your father. He's not just a record producer for you."

"I know, I just… I don't know. Telling him could ruin everything. As of right now, I'm on his good side. What if telling him puts me on his bad side?" I ask, raising my eyebrows.

"You're his daughter." Kelly says, stating the obvious. "How could you be on his bad side?"

There was a crash, a scream, a curse, and a boy falling onto the kitchen floor, before Carlos entered the kitchen. He straightens his helmet and says, "You're Gustavo's daughter!"

Kelly covers his mouth before he says anymore than he needs too, and closes and locks the door of the Kitchen.

"How do you know that?"I ask, because now I'm nervous. Like with Logan, I learned a few things about Carlos since I've been here. Carlos is the life of the party, and he can't help but be crazy and happy. He'll do anything to cheer someone up. Take for instance, when Katie's television subscription ran out and couldn't be renewed for another two days, Carlos spent all of his free time acting out some of Katie's favorite shows.

And another thing I learned about Carlos is that he can't keep anything to himself.

Kelly removes her hand so Carlos can speak. "I overheard you and Kelly talking! I'm sorry!"

"Carlos what are you even doing here?" Kelly says, rubbing her forehead.

"I came to remind you about C.A.L. and about his evil ways." Carlos points to the coffee machine.

Now, I can add to the list of things I know about Carlos. He's afraid of talking coffee machines.

I have never been so nervous in my life.

* * *

_**A/N: Ehh, I'm not sure I like the ending of this chapter. Did it feel rushed? Oh well. Also, yayy for a longer chapter ***_**finally*.**_** I hope you enjoyed! And if you haven't checked them out already, I posted two one shots while I had writers block on this one. So, please go check em out? If you do, you'll get a cookie xD. If you review you get TWO you should really click the review button. It's had a bad day, so I'm sure it'll want to hear what you have to for the wait! Much love *heart* **_

_**Love it. Hate it. Review it. **_


	5. Pretty

_A/N: I am horrible at updating I'm so sorry, but here it is. I haven't had internet for a while so I place blame on that. Enjoy!_

(Page Break!)

Danni's POV

"Carlos!"

The four boys are standing in the kitchen of apartment 2J, all with different expressions masked across their faces. Carlos' eyes are sad and filled with worry- he even had the lower lip pout thing going. Kendall's face was mixed with emotions ranging from shock to amusement. James looks shocked and confused like Carlos had spoken gibberish the entire time and Logan- well Logan looks mad. Beyond mad; furious.

"I tried to get him to stop, but the kid doesn't have an off button!" Logan smacks Carlos' helmet clad head before turning his attention back to me. "I'm really sorry."

I shake my head, trying to lower my growing temper. "Logan, it's not your fault." I turn my head to Carlos and glare at him. "However, I did tell you specifically not to tell anyone!"

"Well, I didn't think you meant these guys!" he counters, taking off his helmet, something he rarely ever does. "Besides, we're living together. Something like that can't stay a secret forever." He says, his eyes pleading.

I groan because now it's almost like everyone except Gustavo knows when Gustavo is the one that really needs to know. Plus, all of them knowing is going to change everything; I had seen the way they acted last week on Kelly's birthday. They had decided to throw her a surprise birthday party, but of course, it didn't stay a surprise for very long because the guys are horrible at keeping secrets. And on top of that, Gustavo notices everything- he'll know something is up.

And I'm not ready to tell him. I'm sure if I'll ever be ready to tell him.

"Okay," Kendall says, breaking the silence that clouds the room. "Carlos," Carlos looks up at him, with a glint of hope in his eyes. "What you did was stupid." Carlos frowns, his face hinting at colors of anger. "But Danni, don't be mad at him. He was trying to do the right thing. And he's right- it was going to come out sooner or later."

"I didn't want anyone to know about it know." Man, I sound really stubborn, because really, Carlos is 100% right.

"Well, of course not." Kendall shrugs. "You haven't been in L.A. for even three weeks, and now your deepest darkest secret is out in the open." He smirks. "The tabloids would be all over this shit if you were famous."

"That's not funny." I whisper.

"Right."

For the first time I notice that James is sitting down on that horribly ugly orange couch with his shoulders slumped, his eyes firmly planted on the coffee table in front of him. Kendall, Logan and Carlos follow my line of eyesight to where James is sitting, and go sit down next to him, and Carlos places a hand on his shoulder.

"James?" I ask, because of the way he's sitting, he looks _hurt._ And when he looks up at me, his eyes only reinforce my thoughts.

"Why didn't you tell us?" he asks bluntly.

I groan again, because I really, really, do not want to be having this conversation right now. I guess I could tell them that I don't trust them, but that would be lying because I do trust all of them- even Carlos. Plus that would hurt them, and I don't want to deal with four angsty teenage boys. Now that I think of it, I don't actually have a good enough reason for not telling them. I mean, yeah, I was scared that Gustavo would find out from someone other than me, but that just seems silly now.

"I didn't tell you because of my own fears." I say shrugging, sitting across from them. "It's stupid and selfish, but I didn't want Gustavo finding out from someone else. I want to be the one who tells him. I was afraid that if someone else knew, it would somehow get to him, and I didn't want that."

James nods, and I let out a sigh of relief. "But… you told Logan."

"That's diff-"

"Do you like him better or something?" he questions.

Did he really just ask that? He's asking me if I like Logan better than him or Carlos or Kendall? My eyebrow puckers at this statement. "Look," I say. "You guys have been so nice to me for the past couple of weeks; you're letting me stay in your apartment, you're letting me tag along to Rocque Records; I couldn't like one of you more than the others. You guys are a package deal; the four musketeers. I told Logan because I just couldn't handle it anymore. The secret was eating me alive."

James still doesn't look convinced. I hold back an angry sigh because, seriously, in the words of Adam Lambert, whataya want from me? "I couldn't sleep. So, I decided to watch some old home videos of my mom and Gustavo. Logan was up too, so I just…I would have told any of you if you were up. I didn't tell him because I like him better. I just needed to tell someone, and he was there, okay?"

"That's not selfish," It's Kendall who says this, and I know because he suddenly appears in front of me, kneeling. "If I was in your position, I would feel the same way."

And when he smiles, I smile back because I know now that I have at least one person on my side.

(Page Break!)

Katie's gentle yet loud snore shakes me in my bed as I wait for sleep to find me. What is it with this town and me not sleeping? Isn't New York supposed to be the city that never sleeps?

I give up on sleep, because once again, my body has other plans. I crawl out of my bed, making as little noise as possible and pull a large sweatshirt that was probably one of the guys' over my shoulders and head out the door.

I hear something, probably a spoon, drop onto the counter and again I'm not the only one in the apartment who can't sleep. Only, this time it's not Logan who's awake; it's James.

I plop down in the corner of the couch and watch James, who takes note that I'm there, and takes out another coffee mug and places it next to his. We're in complete silence, the only slight noises the sound of James shuffling along, and the soft clinks of the spoon hitting the cup as he stirs the contents of it. I watch James intensely, noticing how he moves to swiftly and quietly like he's a vampire or something. I'm not sure what it is, but there's something about watching James in silence that is just so captivating; it's completely different from how he is in real life, where you can't get him to shut up for five minutes.

James comes over, hands me the cup which I sweetly recognize as full of chamomile tea, and sits himself down next to me. The silence continues as we sip our tea quietly.

Finally, James speaks. "Nice sweatshirt."

I smile. "What, is it yours?"

"Carlos'"

"Oh," my smile fades. "He won't be mad will he?"

"Please, it's not like you took his helmet. Now,_ that_ is what he would be mad about."

And then we're sitting in silence yet again, but it's not uncomfortable at all. It feels really natural. Again I watch James in his muteness. His hair is tousled and not pampered perfectly the way it usually is. It's natural and not tended to. Even in this dim light, I can even see the dark circles bruise under his eyes that make him look human. I can't help but feel like this is how he should look every day, and not like some porcelain doll.

"I don't get you," I say, not thinking the words through before I said them. He raises his eyebrows in protest. "You usually care so much about looks but right now you don't seem to give a crap."

He shrugs. "No one can see me right now."

"I see you." I say, pointing to myself.

"That's different."

"How?"

(Page Break!)

James POV

I wish I hadn't said that, because the inevitable "How?" that follows is going to test all boundaries, and I really don't want to do that. And besides, do I really even know why? Because, honestly, I am so confused right now.

I have no idea why I feel comfortable enough to be myself around Danni, but I do.

Okay, speak James, she's waiting. "I don't know," I say, which is true enough. "You just- you seem like the kind of person that doesn't judge a person by what they look like. You look deeper than that." Subconsciously, I run a hand through my hair.

She looks at me, confused. "But, you're James Diamond. You're the 'pretty boy' as Gustavo likes to call it. You're the perfectly pampered one." She raises an eyebrow, waiting for a response.

"Yeah, I am the pretty boy for Big Time Rush. I am the pretty boy for the people who are going to judge me."

(Page Break!)

Danni's POV

I cannot believe what I am hearing right now. Because, here, sitting in front of me is James Diamond, talking about how he's only the pretty boy for people who judge him. Now, I know for a fact that James would never let the other boys of BTR see him without any make up on, or any product in his hair. So, if this boy is saying that his _best friends_ judge him, then there is something seriously wrong with that.

"Carlos, Kendall and Logan judge you?" That's just messed up.

"Nah, it's just different with them." He says, taking a sip of his tea. "Even when we were little trouble makers in Mrs. Russell's kindergarten class, I was the pretty one. I've always been the pretty one to them. I'm no Logan when it comes to equations, but I'm pretty sure this equation would be screwed big time if I suddenly stopped being pretty."

Heh. That actually makes a lot of sense.

"And it's not like I don't want to be the pretty one, because believe me, I do," I smile at this, because it's totally like James to say something like that. "But I want to be known for more than that, y'know? There's more to me than just prettiness."

I nod, taking a sip of my tea.

"What about you?" James asks, bringing his feet up on the couch so he's sitting Indian style. When I give him a confused look, he says, "I don't get you either. You're nothing like Gustavo."

"Oh." I say, completely taken aback by his statement. "Well, I wasn't raised by him. My mother didn't want me to become like him, so she tried her best to raise me right. I mean, he's my dad, so I have some of the same traits, like my temper and sometimes my attitude can be pretty nasty."

"Really?" James looks shocked, which I don't blame him for. While in L.A. I had tried my best to keep my temper down, and not yell or lash out on the guys. "You're so nice though,"

I roll my eyes. "You haven't seen me flip my bitch switch."

James chuckles. "You? You have a bitch switch?"

"Well, I am related to Gustavo."

"But you don't act like you are! I would expect Gustavo's kid to be evil, and mean, and scream and yell all the time." He says.

I smirk, remembering how Gustavo had acted while he was dating my mother. "Gustavo wasn't always like that though." I say and James looks at me like I have six heads. "My mother used to tell me stories about him. Apparently when they were dating, and even before then, Gustavo was nice. He never yelled or screamed or anything. He was just your everyday average nice guy."

James bursts out laughing, like what I just said was the funniest thing in the world. When he notices that I'm not laughing and that I'm actually being serious his face straightens. "Gustavo was nice?" he asks and I nod. " Tell me. Y'know about Gustavo and your mother. What exactly happened?"

I put my tea down, an scrunched up into ball, wrapping my arms around my legs, bringing them towards my chest. "My mother had just been signed with Griffin Records, what Rocque Records used to be before Gustavo was hired there full time. She was at some big fancy record label party, and Gustavo was there too; he had just gotten a job and was learning the ropes and such. They met and things just hit off from there."

James bites his lip. "But Gustavo doesn't know who you are…"

"Here's the thing. He left my mom when she got pregnant. But, get this- Gustavo had proposed to her. James, they were engaged and he left her." James eyes go wide, and then soften with some sort of pity.

"And you wanted to come find him? You wanted to find the jerk who left you and mom all alone, not to mention, when she was pregnant?" James shakes his head.

I nod, because yeah, I've thought about this before. "It was more that I wanted to change his mind and make him regret leaving her. And me." Then I pause as a thought comes into my mind and I just can't shake this one. "I didn't come out here to get them back together or anything. I just feel like it's time for me to meet my father."

James mutters something in agreement and I feel a mask of sleep fall on me. "You look like you're about to pass out."

I smile and nod because it's totally true. I haven't really _slept_ slept in such a long time. You would think that after a while you would learn to function on only four hours of sleep, but that's not working for me.

"I should try to get some sleep." I say, and stand up, wobbling a little bit. James catches me just as I'm about to fall and I mutter a soft thanks, a deep red color creeping up my cheeks.

"No problem," he says, smiling.

When we reach me and Katie's room, which is just down the hall from James' room that he shares with Carlos, James gives me a hug and says goodnight. And I as soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out.

_AN: So I hope you guys liked it, I know I did xD. So review and tell me what you think!_


End file.
